New Beginnings
by the-bunnynator
Summary: A badly wounded Saiyan crashes on Earth just after the fight with Freiza, but it's not Goku. A/N: This is a horrible summary for a very long story that is much more epic than it sounds. Ratings and warnings will vary from chapter to chapter.
1. Chapter 1

This is the very short beginning of a very long story. Just warning you all there will be violence, smut, swearing, past abuse, and generally dark topics. If any of that bothers you then proceed carefully and don't say I didn't warn you. This is very much un-beta'd so if anyone would like to help me raise this love child I will be ecstatic!

I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

Alarms rang through the compound, alerting everyone to the escape of their most important prisoner. Said prisoner hauled herself up into a mass of electrical cabling, pulling some of the wires free she stuck them into the ki cuffs locked on her wrists. She didn't need them off, just broken. The current traveled through the blood coating her hands and arms, coursing through her in painful jolts. Her body tensed and she bit into her already cracked and bloody lip, luckily the electricity was strong enough where she couldn't have screamed even if she wanted to. Knowing if she was going to make it out alive she would have to keep her head, she focused on her energy, bubbling just out of her reach. Over the ringing in her ears she heard two cracks as the screens on her cuffs cracked and she felt the power in them go out. Drawing on her now available energy she pushed the electricity out of her body. Relaxing against her temporary hide out she tried to catch her breath. Looking around she was horrified to see that a small puddle of blood had gathered below her, she had to move and fast.

Continuing through the electrical duct she had travelled for about 10 minutes when a voice boomed over the intercom. "Come out come out wherever you are little monkey! If you come home now we promise it'll only hurt for a moment." Terror coursed through her veins, they were going to find her! She had to get a pod and go, there was a life support system in each pod; she'd stabilize herself there. Knowing that she was going too slow she dropped down to the floor, stumbling as her vision tunneled before starting as quick a sprint as she could manage. The gods were finally smiling on her and she made it to the docking bay with only two run-ins with soldiers. Looking around frantically she found a pod that was fueled and ready for launch. Jumping in she pulled up the navigation systems, searching for a planet not involved in the planet trade. Starting up the medical systems she grabbed the intravenous tubing that unfolded and stuck herself in while the computers searched. A ding alerted her that a location had been found; a planet called Earth.

"Okay let's see: mid population, suitable atmosphere, natural resources, biology of the dominant species is similar to Saiyan so hopefully I'll get some real medical help, and this planet has been completely overlooked by the planet trade." Just then soldiers burst through the door, she could sense Cooler approaching behind them and no longer had time to choose her destination. She hit the accept button and the pod blasted off. For now she was safe, the oxygen system came online and she could feel the sedatives flowing through her veins. Taking as deep a breath as her damaged body would allow she decided to give in and pass out, hoping when she woke up she would be able to restart her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Not many warnings, just one badly mess up Saiyan. I don't own anything except Kirah

* * *

Piccolo was meditating in the large indoor garden at Capsule Corp, doing his best to fade out the sounds of the other Nameks playing nearby. His efforts had almost succeeded when Kami's voice sounded in his mind. _'Piccolo a small space pod has just landed in northern Mongolia.' 'Grr, what does that have to do with me old man?'_ Piccolo got the distinct sense of fond annoyance from his other half. _'It may be Goku, or it may be a new threat, such as one of Freiza's men with a bone to pick. I can't get a reading on the ki inside, please check it out.' _Sighing, the green warrior stood up slowly, _'fine, Gohan did want to get outside for a while; I'll take him with me.'_ Not waiting for a response he firmly kicked the guardian out of his mind and went to find his pupil.

Gohan was sitting in the shade of a large tree, going through page after monotonous page of homework. Purple suddenly filled the empty parts of his vision and he looked up. Piccolo was standing in front of him with a slightly less annoyed look on his face than normal. "Kami found a space pod that crashed a few hundred miles from here and wants me to go check it out, come with me."

Immediately jumping at the chance to get out, Gohan marked his page and left his homework behind. Walking side by side Gohan had to take three steps to keep up with Piccolo's large stride. Once they got outside they lifted off the ground, going slowly until they got above the building before blasting off. "So do you think it's my dad Piccolo?"

As much as Piccolo hoped it was, he didn't want to get his charge's hopes up. He knew how much Gohan missed his father. "I don't know Gohan, Kami said he couldn't tell by ki, all he said was it was a pod and he was afraid it may be one of Frieza's conies." Sensing the disappointment in his student he added calmly. "The only way to find out is to see for ourselves. Don't worry, your father promised he would come home and he will." Gohan nodded, determination clouding his features.

They spent the rest of the journey in silence. Piccolo continued to try and figure out what kind of energy it was he was sensing. It was similar to Goku's but definitely not the kind warrior. It was starting to unsettle him when Gohan spoke up; "Piccolo that doesn't feel like my dad."

"I know Gohan, keep your guard up." Nodding they flew closer together, keeping constant watch. After a few more minutes they spotted the crater and landed. The pod looked in good condition and the door was closed. "I don't see any tracks around here, and it seems like the ki is still inside. I don't recognize the emblem on the front do you?"

"No, it looks different than what those Ginyu guys came in. And those were the only pods I saw that had any kind of marking." Gohan carefully made his way down and brushed off the dust covering the glass before peering inside. "Piccolo there's a girl in here! She looks really beat up and I think she's connected to a life support system." Piccolo rushed down to the pod and looked for himself. Deciding the passenger wasn't much of a threat he began to pry off the hatch.

"Gohan do we have any sensu?" The young boy shook his head, "damn, alright return to Capsule Corp and ask Bulma if there's any kind of medical equipment there; and get Dende."

"Are you sure?" Gohan asked hesitantly.

"Go! I can take care of myself, and she needs medical attention." Piccolo growled, and the boy took off. Turning back to the stranger he finally pulled the hatch all the way off and tossed it behind him. "Alright, let's get you out of here." He lifted her out gently, feeling her back soaked with what he guessed was blood.

Just as he had her cradled to his chest her eyes flew open and flared brilliant blue as her hair blazed from black to gold. The spike of ki that accompanied the change almost knocked him off his feet. A tail wrapped his arm in a vice like grip as clouded eyes tried to study his face. "_You're not one of Cooler's goons just a Namek…Nameks were always known as kind."_ She mumbled in a language unknown to Piccolo before releasing the energy and slumping back into unconsciousness. The tail now loosely wrapped around his arm alerted him to a very confusing fact, this unknown woman was a Saiyan. Vegeta had been very adamant that he and Goku were now the only Saiyans left and Piccolo was sure it was something the short little jerk would know about. Shaking his head he lifted off, going at a slower pace to avoid jarring her broken body.

It took twice as long to return to Capsule Corp, he had flared his ki along the way to let Gohan know he was returning and wasn't surprised to see the young boy standing with Bulma outside. The blue haired woman waved him inside and she quickly navigated through twists and turns until a small medical room came into view. Inside Dr. Briefs was pulling out gauze and an i.v. unit. "Set her on that bed." The older man said, looking her over as she was settled in. "You said she was injured, not half dead. Well no matter, let's take a look." Bulma moved to join her father.

Piccolo turned around to walk back to the indoor gardens, taking Gohan with him. "Come on, we'll just be in the way. Let's find Dende and see if he can heal her."

"I saw him playing cards when we left," Gohan supplied, "did she say who she was?"

"No, she said something about Nameks but it wasn't in a language I know. I do know that she's a Saiyan, which is more than likely why her ki is similar to your dad's." Piccolo shook his head, "never thought I'd say this but I wish Vegeta was here; he'd probably know what she'd said." They entered the gardens and quickly gathered Dende, the younger Namek rushing with them back to the hospital like room.

"Here, let me." Dende said kindly, moving his hands over the battered frame. His green energy flowed into the woman's body and her myriad of wounds vanished. "She's still really dehydrated so I'm guessing she'll be out for a while yet but she's not in any danger." The healer mumbled, exhausted from trying to save the stranger.

"Sit down for a while kid," Piccolo instructed, pulling a chair up beside the bed and pushing the young healer into it. "We'll come back and check on things in a few minutes." Dende nodded and sunk into the chair gratefully as the doors shut behind him. Deciding to meditate he had almost centered himself when a gasp distracted him. Looking at the woman, he saw her beginning to shift and awaken; running to the door he stuck his head out.

"Piccolo! Come back, I think she's waking up already!" The older Namek was through the doorway in a heartbeat.

"Wait outside Dende." The young healer hurried out. He turned around and watched as deep brown eyes slowly opened.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I know it's been a while and you have my apologies, I turned on my computer to update my stories and keep writing and was met with the blue screen of death. I'm waiting for a friend to return from vacation to see if she can fix it or at least save my stories. I'll be taking a little hiatus until then but if everything gets saved there will be new chapters for all my ongoing stories. If not then it will be a while longer but I promise will get to work on re-writing everything.

I may put up a few random one-shots that I have in a notebook so keep a look out. Thank you all so much your all your reviews and follows, you guys rock!

lots of love, bunny


End file.
